Raughtedolrs
by LordsBecca
Summary: There's a new girl at school, and she's a tad suspicious....
1. Rebecca

TITLE: Raughtedolrs  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG (so far) Bit of innocent language, but it never hurt anyone!  
CATEGORY: HP Romance   
SPOILERS: Er...none that I can think of. Taking place during 5th year  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: A new girl at school, and just a tad suspicious....  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Chapter One  
  
With the first years going with Hagrid, and the rest flowing smoothly into the Great Hall, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley predicted this to be another year of fun and adventure. Harry was excited about possibly seeing Remus Lupin, and Ron was thrilled about having Hermione has a Perfect-which would definitely help with all the rules they were probably going to break this year.   
  
Hermione Granger, on the other hand, felt odd. Something was different, and it wasn't a welcoming change. Her palms were sweaty, and her eyes darted around, looking for anyone who could equal trouble. She stiffened whenever Draco Malfoy came into view, and once even jumped when she saw Pansy glare at her. What was wrong? She had no idea....Hogwarts just felt so...so...*strange.*  
  
As they seated themselves among the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione saw a new face, a face that could not possibly belong to a first year.  
  
She was tall, thin, and dark. Extremely dark looking. Her hair was jet-black, and her eyes seemed to have no color at all. Her clothes, of gray and black, were tight and showed her fabulous curves. She was attractive. Quite attractive. But she looked like a Slytherin.  
  
Hermione poked Harry. "Hey, who's that? Is it just me, or is she new?"  
  
Harry glanced at the girl Hermione pointed at. He stared, obviously overwhelmed with her beauty. "Er...I've never seen her before. Newbie, I'm assuming. "  
  
Ron looked at the girl. "Wow. What a body!" He grinned from ear-to-ear, and even blushed a bit.   
  
"Forget it, Ron," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "She looks like a Slytherin type, and Malfoy's already picked her out." Hermione shifted her eyes to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy sat, wide eyed and mouth open, gaping that the mysterious girl.  
  
"But, isn't he going with Pansy?" asked Seamus, who was listening to the three talk. "Of course, Malfoy is so self-centered, he'll want any girl who looks hot. And that chick is way better looking then Pansy. Yep, he's going after her for sure."  
  
Ron signed, and Hermione shot him a death look.  
  
Suddenly, the sorting began. The first years began with "Adams, Joshua!" and continued until "Zippla, Melinda!"  
  
Then, her name was announced by Professor McGonagall. "The next girl will be joining Hogwarts, and will be placed in the fifth year. Raughtedolrs, Rebecca!"  
  
The cryptic girl walked up to the hat. She placed it calmly on her head. It seemed to take forever...what was going on? Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, the Sorting Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry turned to see Malfoy curse under his breath. Rebecca walked smoothly up to the Gryffindor table, at sat next to Hermione. Hermione stuck out her hand.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Rebecca. And welcome to Gryffindor. My name is Hermione."  
  
Rebecca shook Hermione's hand, and smiled. Her teeth were prefect-straight, and pearly white. "Thank you, Hermione! Call me Becca, Rebecca is to formal."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Alright then Becca. These two are my best friends, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."  
  
Becca smile fell, just the tiniest bit, when Hermione introduced her to Harry. But Becca shook hands with him anyway. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Gosh, am I glad I escaped being put in Slytherin. Of course, my parents will freak when they realize I'm in Gryffindor. My whole family has been placed in Slytherin."  
  
Ron leaned in closer. "Why are you coming into Hogwarts late, if your whole family has been here?"  
  
"I've been in America, doing some studying there. It was so amazing, America is great. The only thing that really upset me, was the fact that there was no Quidditch."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. "No Quidditch?! How can they survive?!"  
  
Becca laughed. Harry was enchanted by her laugh-it sounded like beautiful bells, ringing in harmony. He welcomed the sound, and was disappointed when she stopped laughing.   
  
"That was my initial reaction as well! They do have sports though. In America, they play mostly Quodpot."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared, not familiar with the sport. Becca laughed again at their reactions, and Harry smiled.   
  
"Quodpot is a broom game as well. A wizard by the name of Peasegood invented the sport, when he brought a Quaffle over to the US. It's quite a tale. They say that Peasegood's Quaffle had inadvertently come into the contact with his wand while in a trunk, and when he took the Quaffle out and throw it around like normal, it exploded in his face! Luckily, Peasegood had a robust sense of humor, and decided to recreate the effect on a series of leather balls. Soon, he forgot all about Quidditch, and he had invented a sport called, 'Quod'.  
  
"For the game of Quod, there are eleven players on each side. They throw the Quod, the modified Quaffle, from team member to member, trying to get the Quod into a pot at the end of the pitch before the Quod explodes. The team member who had possession if the Quad explodes must leave the pitch. As soon as the Quod is safely in the pot, the scorer's team is awarded a point, and a new Quod is distributed.   
  
"It's a very fascinating game, and much fun."  
  
Harry was totally overwhelmed. Another sport other then Quidditch? Could he play that well too? It sounded like fun, and he wanted to give it a try. And who better teach him, then Becca?  
  
"It's sounds wonderful," said Ron, staring at Becca with glazed eyes. Hermione glared back at him, with anger in her eyes.  
  
The food appeared, (they had inadvertently ignored Dumbledore's speech) and Becca dug right in.   
  
They continued to talk, and eat...and talk for the rest of the feast. Ginny Weasley even came over and joined in. She had seen how Harry was staring, and was getting quite jealous.  
  
They retreated up to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione in lead, considering she was a Perfect. She was to share a room with Becca, and Becca was thrilled. So was Hermione. They seemed to click quickly, and acted like they were best friends.   
  
"So Becca, what do you think of everyone so far?" asked Hermione, as the two of them prepared for bed.   
  
"Harry and Ron are real nice." Becca began to blush. "Don't tell him but...I think Ron is a cutie."  
  
Hermione's heart pounded. "Oh...really?" she asked.   
  
Becca nodded. "But Harry's cute too. How can you be so lucky as to have two cute guys to hang out with?"  
  
Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Trust me, Becca. You get used to it."  
  
Becca stopped bushing her long hair. "You mean, you've never....how can I put this without being totally out of line...had a thing for one of them?"  
  
Hermione's faced turned so red, it would have been brighter then Ginny's hair.   
"Of course not! Why would I have a reason to like either of them?!"  
  
Becca shrugged and returned to brushing her hair. "I don't know. I'm sorry...I just met you, and I'm asking you about your love life! I was so rude!"  
  
Hermione just giggled. "Don't worry about it. Say anything to either of those two, and your dead."  
  
Becca threw her head back and laughed. "Don't worry! I promise I won't!" She climbed into bed and covered her self with a long, fleece blanket. "Hermione, I'd love to stay up and chat, but I'm very tired. Talk tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded and yawned. "Sure. I'm tired as well."  
  
And the two slept.  
  



	2. Conflict

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione was awakened by the rustling around from Becca. Hermione rubbed her eyes and staggered out of bed. "Becca?" Hermione called. "What time is it?"  
  
Becca checked her watch. "It's eight-o-seven. Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No that's okay, I needed to get up anyway. Classes start today, and I want to get a good breakfast."  
  
The two headed down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already eating, and looking at their schedules.   
  
"What do we have first, Harry?" asked Hermione, as she plopped some bacon onto her plate.  
  
Harry sighed. "Just the best thing in the world. Potions."  
  
Becca beamed. "I love Potions! It's my second best subject, and tons of fun! Wouldn't you guys agree?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh yeah? Wait until you meet our teacher. He's a nightmare."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Becca giggled along with Hermione, unaware of what she was about to face. She did not know what she was going to have to face on the other side of the door. Hermione and Becca were walking into Potions, and no one had told Becca Snape was the teacher.  
  
She sat next to Hermione, and Harry and Ron sat behind them. She already had pulled out her Potions book, doing a quick recap of what she had studied over the years.   
  
Suddenly, he walked in. Becca instantly felt the cold he held inside. She could sense his presence...and was not happy about it.   
  
"Class, I want you all to start off with making the potion I was explaining last year. Who remembers it?"  
  
Of course, Hermione raised her hand.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Besides Show-Off Granger, over there. Granger, don't you ever let someone else have a chance?"   
  
The Slytherins laughed approvingly, but Hermione blushed and her head fell. Becca put her hand on Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. Snape's lips curled.   
  
Everyone got to work on the potions right away (right after Hermione answered Snape's question). Becca worked carefully, but too slowly for Snape. As he came walking around, he stopped at Becca's cauldron.   
  
"Miss Raughtedolrs, your potion is so watery. What did you do to it?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up from what they were doing.   
  
Becca sneered. "I haven't added the eel juice, *Professor*," she said, with viciousness in her voice. "If you'd wait just a minute..."   
  
"I will NOT wait for you to fall even further behind in your work, Rebecca!" Snape pulled out his wand, and so did Harry and Becca.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Severus!" yelled Becca, as she pointed her wand right at his long, warped nose.   
  
Snape stiffened, and his eyes showed fear. The whole class became quiet.   
  
"Rebecca, I advise you to keep your temper at a minimum. Albus will not be pleased-"  
  
"Albus will not be pleased with the way you treat your students, Severus. Believe me, I intend to tell him want your comments to Neville were. They were completely out of line, Severus. How dare you treat a student like that!"  
  
"How dare you correct a teacher! Are you threatening me? Because if you are..."  
  
"Are you threatening me?!" Becca began to shake with fury, and her face was red with fury. "Do NOT cross the line Severus. You know exactly what I can do...what my powers are..."  
  
"Don't you dare speak of your past in front of the students! You should know better!"  
  
Becca's eyes were like fire. "My powers are not my past...they are my future. They will allow me too..." Becca cut off her sentence, and put down her wand. "I'm warning you Severus, one wrong move, and you're mine."  
  
Snape's fingers molded into a fists, and it looked like he was about to punch Becca, but the bell rang to signify the end of class. Becca's red face did not break away from the position it was in until Snape walked away.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the still-shaking Becca. Becca turned to look at them. She placed the rest of her ingredients into her bag and put her bag over her shoulder. "Don't say anything," she said. "I don't want to talk about what just happened."  
  
Harry nodded, but he was still confused. What the hell was that?  
  
Becca left.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "What was that about?"  
  
Snape raised his head from looking at his papers. "Potter, get out. And don't even think about trying to figure out what just happened. It's a personal problem which you will not interfere with. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. He walked out of the classroom, and Hermione asked again, "What was that about?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I have no idea. Can you believe Becca stood up to Snape like that? He seemed like he was about to cower in fear!"  
  
Harry's eyes were full of worry. "What did she mean about her power? What kind of power does she have? Snape seemed a little frightened when she mentioned it."  
  
"Who knows?" Ron said, as he hopped down the stairs. "I'm just glad she freaked him out so much..."  



	3. Refuse

  
Chapter Three  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced around his office, and Fawkes was flapping around in his cage. Becca stood in the north corner of Albus' office, as far away from Severus as she could possibly get. Her hand was holding her wand, prepared for another threat he may throw at her.   
  
"Where is he?" Albus asked himself, as he walked back to his desk. He sat down, and rubbed his beard in an unsettling way. Albus' eyes were angry, upset, disappointed, and worried all at the same time.   
  
Someone suddenly apperated into the office. "Sorry I'm late, Albus. Just as I was about to apperate, Lucius Malfoy and some of his cronies pasted by, so I stopped at listened incase I could hear something..."  
  
Albus raised a hand to signify silence from the dark man. Becca's eyes narrowed at the sight of him, and Snape did the same.   
  
Albus noticed the unwelcoming atmosphere. "Everyone in this room is on the same side now. No one is against the other. Becca, you are now to work cooperatively with Severus and Sirius..."  
  
"I refuse to work side by side with Sirius. He killed Harry's parents!" Becca's hand began shaking, just like in Potions class. She raised her wand at Sirius.  
  
"Albus, I do not mean to be rude, but...you never mentioned I would have to work with *Rebecca*! There is no possible way..."  
  
"Sirius, Becca, you two WILL work together. You will get along, and you will help with Voldemort's downfall together. Understood? Shake hands-NOW."  
  
Becca snorted. "I refuse to shake hands with a murderer."  
  
Sirius laughed. "That was a fabulous joke, Becca. And what would you call YOUR father?! What would you call YOUR sister? What would you call YOURSELF?!" He pulled his wand out. "I would never kill James and Lily. Your father on the other hand..."  
  
"I was one year old! How was I supposed to stop him? I cannot control my father's actions! And if you hadn't suggested to the Potters to use Wormtail as the Secret-Keeper, non of this could have happened! You are at much fault as my father!" Becca's eyes were hostile.  
  
"Please," Albus said calmly, "you three must work together in order to kill Voldemort. Understood?"  
  
Sirius and Becca nodded.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape looked up from the south corner. He walked out from the shadows. His eyes did not come off of Sirius. "Must I work with them?" he asked, quietly.  
  
Albus sighed. "Yes, Severus. You must."  
  
Severus nodded. "If it means the Lord's downfall, then I agree. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Albus nodded. "That's the spirit! Now, some others may be joining us soon-"  
  
"Albus?"  
  
Albus looked at Sirius. "Yes?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "If it wouldn't be a problem, I'd like Harry here. You know, he's as much a part of this as the rest of us. He needs to know...about Becca."  
  
"NO!" cried Becca. "He can't know about me!" Becca turned to Albus and begged. "Please, Albus, I don't want Harry to know. It would ruin me in Gryffindor!"  
  
Albus nodded. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I agree with Becca on this one. Harry may come, but we will not tell him about Becca. NO STUDENT must know about Becca. Understood?"  
  
The three nodded.   
  
"But, he may still understand the plan. Severus, go retrieve Mister Potter."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They were working on a mooncalf.  
  
"Yer see, mooncalves ain't that difficult ter train," explained Hagrid. "But yas gots to be nice in order for it ter let'cha touch it. Mooncalves are immensely shy. How many of yas have ever 'eard of 'crop circles'?" asked Hagrid.   
  
A few students raised their hand, including Hermione.  
  
"Okay. How many of ya think it's aliens for oute' space makin' them circles?"  
  
Fewer people raised their hands. Hermione dropped hers.  
  
"Well, the real creatures to make those circles, are the mooncalves. Durin' the night-time, they do fancy dances, probably for matin' reasons. Sometimes they do their dances in wheat fields, which leave the crop circles."  
  
Some murmurs of interest were heard.   
  
Suddenly, Harry saw Snape walk over to the class. "Oh no," said Harry. "What's he want?"  
  
"Hagrid, Dumbledore would like to see Potter."  
  
Hagrid sighed. "Alrigh' then. Go ahead, 'Arry. I'll get'cha caught up later," and Hagrid winked at him.  
  
Harry waved to Hermione and Ron, and began to walk back up to the castle with Snape.   
  
"Er...Professor? Am I in some sort of trouble?" asked Harry, who was worried by the fact that it was Snape that Dumbledore had used to get Harry.  
  
"No," Snape sighed. "But it may not be a fun visit. Just...just be prepared for anything, okay Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded, but was shocked Snape was being somewhat polite. What on earth was going on? First a student frightens him, and then Snape doesn't sneer at the site of Harry. Harry was so baffled, and hoped this meeting with Dumbledore would answer all his questions.   
  
Harry and Snape entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled, and nodded towards Sirius.   
  
"SIRIUS!" cried Harry, and ran to his Godfather. Sirius embraced him.   
  
Becca's eyes rolled.  
  
Albus cleared his throat. "Harry, you are here by request of Sirius, and because I feel you deserve to understand what the plan of action for getting to Voldemort is. Everything you here in this room is top secret. When Miss Granger and Mister Weasley ask what you did in here, tell them we discussed your...er...Quidditch playing. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry nodded. He stood next to Sirius, and the smile which was plastered on his face had vanished when Dumbledore's voice and eyes -made him realize the seriousness of this meeting.  
  
Harry turned to see Becca staring at him. She smiled at him, and he blushed and smiled back. Sirius gave him a little hard push on his back, and Harry looked up at him. Sirius just gave him a disapproving look.   
  
Snape decided to get things moving. "So, Albus? What's the plan?"  
  
Albus grinned, sheepishly. "Well...that's why you're all here. I cannot conjure up a plan of defeat on the Dark Lord all alone!"  
  
Sirius laughed stiffly. "Well...where do we start? I'm assuming it will be Albus and Becca doing the actual killing?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will attack first, and if anything will happen to me, then Becca will step in. If anything happens to her...." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Then I will step in," cut in Harry, when he realized that there was no one after Becca.  
  
"Oh no you won't, young man. You'll do no such thing!" yelled Sirius.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius is right, Harry. Becca and I do have much more sophisticated powers."  
  
"But Headmaster, don't you remember last year?"  
  
Albus sighed. "I do indeed, son. And that's why I don't want you to face him. He wants revenge-and he'll do anything to get it."  
  



	4. Sister Dear

Chapter Four  
  
The light was faint, but she could still tell who it was outside, looking in on her.  
  
"Nora!" cried Becca, though careful not to disturb Hermione. "Nora, what are you doing here? Aren't you needed at this time of night?" Becca opened the windows where Nora was floating. Nora swooped in, and with her wand, made earmuffs appear on Hermione's ears.   
  
"Hello, Rebecca. Are you still going through with it?" Nora asked, as she sat down on Becca's bed. "He's been a bit worried that you would try to back out on us. But you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"   
  
Becca shook her head. "So far, so good. Everything is just how we anticipated. Do you think He'd be proud of me? I have a lot to make up for you know...."  
  
Nora sighed. "I tried to talk to Him, Becca, but He just won't listen! He's so insistent that you meant to leave us...."  
  
"But Nora, I *did* mean to leave you."  
  
Nora nodded. "Yes, I guess you did." Nora closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh Becca! You know I love you so much, I mean, you are my sister, but I just can't understand how you could hurt daddy like that. He loves you so much, why hurt Him?"  
  
Becca's eyes filled with tears. She wanted her father to like her, she wanted to please him. But how could she? She had already failed so many missions. Becca's heart was full of jealousy towards Nora. Nora was brave, powerful, smart, and wonderful with her Dark Magic. Their father was so proud of Nora, and so disappointed with Becca. Nora was also beautiful-much more then Becca was. It was part of her beauty that was so deadly to her admirers. "I don't know, Nora. But I just don't believe in what you two believe in. You and daddy believe in killing innocent people. I never understood that. Oh Nora, don't give me that look. You know you and daddy mean the world to me, but...I just can't do it. I can't go around trying to hurt people who don't deserve it."  
  
"So why go along with this plan, Becca?" Nora questioned.  
  
"Because Harry isn't so innocent, now is he?" Becca's eyes narrowed. "He hurt our father-I'm not going to let him get away with that!"  
  
Nora smiled and pattered her sister on her back. "That's my sis!" She suddenly started giggling, and said in an excited tone, "Oh, and guess who joined us in the fight?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pheonixx!"  
  
Becca's grin widened. Pheonixx was their cousin, a funny, fiery girl who didn't know who her father or mother was. She was constantly happy, keeping a smile wherever she went. She lived in the state of California in the United States, so Becca and Nora hardly ever got to see her.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful! How is she?"  
  
"She's just fine! And daddy announced that she is to be wed to...guess who!"  
  
Becca frowned. "You mean, she's having an arranged marriage?"  
  
Nora nodded. "Yes, she wasn't please when she received the news either. But she was quite thrilled when she found out who to. Go on, Becca! Guess!"  
  
Becca shook her head. "I don't know! Is it one of the Death Eaters' sons?"  
  
"Oh, I can't hold it anymore!" Nora exclaimed, her grin spreading further. "It's Draco! Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Becca frowned. "Damnit! How come she gets the cute one?"   
  
"I don't know," Nora laughed, her black eyes sparkling. "But she's quite happy! Draco on the other hand...he's not too thrilled. You know how he had his eyes set on wedding you."  
  
Becca smiled. "Yes, I know. But Phee and Draco will make an excellent couple. They're perfect for each other!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Nora laughed. "Oh Becca, we all miss you so much back at the base. It's less fun hurting Wormtail without you there. Pheonixx is a blast to be with, but we miss you. Phee hasn't see you in such a long time, an she can't wait until you come for your report, so the three of us can hang out for a while." Nora suddenly stopped. "You do plan to come for a report soon, don't you?"  
  
Becca nodded. "Though it'll a couple weeks away, I plan to go to daddy when everyone is in Hogsmeade. I believe that's when Draco is planning to go, so we'll be traveling together."  
  
Nora winked at Becca. "Don't let Pheonixx know!"   
  
The two sisters laughed together, Hermione began to stir in the bed next to Becca's.   
  
"Nora, you have to get out of here. If Hermione finds you..."  
  
Nora nodded and began to float again. She hugged Becca, and left through the window, just like she came.   
  
Becca flopped back onto her bed, looking more forward to the mission then ever.   
  
^*^*^  
  
Groggy and tried from last night's visit, Becca got up with big, dark circles under her eyes. Hermione was all ready up and dressed. She was looking out the window, and seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Becca. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione pulled her head in from outside the window and frowned at Becca. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about these would you?" Hermione held up the pair of earmuffs that Nora had placed on Hermione during their conversation that night.   
  
Becca didn't know what to say. "Uh...well...you see...I snore. And last night I was snoring pretty badly, and I didn't want you to wake up so I put those on you."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, but bought the story. She put the earmuffs on top of her trunk, and opened the door. "You coming breakfast?"  
  
Becca nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
^*^*^  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Snape pulled his wand out. "I did not ever enjoy being a Death Eater. I regret every moment I spent with Voldemort. If you think I miss him, then explain why I'm here!"  
  
Sirius' face looked just like it had when he came out of Azkaban. Sullen, dark, and demented. "You're a spy, just like Her. You two are both loyalists of the Dark Lord...you'd do anything for him. You said so as a student in Hogwarts. I remember you talking with your little gang-bang. Lucius Malfoy, being one of them. You all decided to become Death Eaters together, and you promised to stay true. You wouldn't lie to your best friend, you're too good to do that. Aren't you, Severus? Aren't you?"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
Sirius' legs began to jerk uncontrollably, and Snape laughed. "If you ever tell me that I am not faithful to Albus Dumbledore, then I will make sure you get worse. Finite Incantatem!"   
  
Sirius' legs stopped twitching.   
  



	5. All an Act

  
Chapter Five  
  
It was late at night, about eleven, when Becca decided to go out to the common room. She couldn't sleep, her mind kept thinking of the plan, and Harry. As she walked down the stairs, she was startled to find Harry Potter sitting in the common room as well, staring out the window.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped. He turned and saw Becca looking at him. "Oh," he blushed. "Hi Becca. Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"Yeah," Becca nodded, falling into a large, comfortable chair. Harry sat next to her.  
  
"Tell me a bit about yourself, Becca," requested Harry.  
  
Becca stiffened. "Uh...wh-what do you want to know about?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's start with your family. You said you came from a long line of Slytherins. Who are your parents?"  
  
"I don't know who my mother is," Becca said, her eyes filling with tears. She wasn't lying-her father refused to speak of her, never telling Becca her name, or what she was like. She knew who Nora's mother was-their mothers were two different women.  
  
Harry dropped his head. "Oh, oh I'm sorry Becca. I didn't know, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry. You're not the one who made her run out on us." *That* was a lie. It was because of her father's downfall that she had left them. Nora and Becca had been raised by various faithful Death Eaters. The more their father regained strength, the more they were allowed to be with him, and when he returned to full strength, he spent all his time with him, making up for lost time.   
  
"What about your father?" asked Harry.  
  
Becca sighed. "I love my father. That's all I have to say about that."  
  
Harry nodded, pretending to understand. "Any siblings?"  
  
Becca's eyes brightened, and she smiled. She loved talking about Nora. "Yes! An older sister, Nora. She's older by a year, and she's my best friend. I also have a great cousin, Pheonixx, who's like a sister to me. I hardly see her, though. She lives in the US."  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded.   
  
"Nora and I do everything together. And whenever Phee visits, she joins in on the fun. We're constantly torturing Wormtai-" Becca's eyes widened, horrified about the information she hand just let slip out.  
  
Harry didn't hear, though. "You torture what?"  
  
"Worms. We torture worms," Becca covered..  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but excepted the cover-up. She was so relieved  
  
Becca decided it was too close of a call, and wanted the interview to end. "I'm getting tired, Harry. I'm going to go to bed. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said. "I'm getting tired as well. Good night, Becca."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Becca walked down the corridors, heading towards Albus Dumbledore's office. Her head was spinning, she was so confused. Snape had come up to her the other day, priority saying she was off the team. Of course, she didn't believe him, but she wanted to inform Albus of what her "team members" were trying to do to her. She was tired of being told she wasn't on their side.  
  
Though it was true. She was still amazed Dumbledore even trusted her. Of course, she was more like Dumbledore then her own father, though she hated to admit it. She didn't mind Muggles or Mudbloods, she didn't think there was anything wrong with them. But she didn't like Harry. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had to be raised by Death Eaters. He didn't know what it was like being raised by people who hated him.  
  
*Oh wait*, the thought. *He does know what it's like*. Her pity expanded for him. *And it was father who made him lose his real parents.* She felt bad, though it wasn't enough to stop with the scheme.  
  
She reached Dumbledore's office. "Pixie-sticks," she said to the statue, and it allowed her into the room.   
  
"Becca?" Dumbledore was surprised, and he wasn't the only one.   
  
Sirius and Severus were also in the room, and turned around. The feeling the room turned cold, and Becca's eyes glared.  
  
"So," she said. "You really *don't* think I'm on your side?" She put of a fake act, pretending she was upset and hurt. She even began to cry. "Albus, I can't believe this! I-I...I can't believe you didn't trust me, Albus!" She covered her face with her hands, trying not to laugh.  
  
Dumbledore ran to her. "Oh no, Becca. That's not it at all." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her further into the room. "The three of us were just discussing...Harry." Becca could tell he was lying. "Please, Becca, don't worry. Do you think I would have allowed you to come into Hogwarts if I thought you were working for your father?"  
  
"No," Becca answered, trying to hold back a laugh. *He's too easy,* Becca thought. *What a fool!* She thought again. *And I'm more like this person? No wonder daddy isn't thrilled.*  
  
She looked at Sirius and Snape, both who were sneering at her. They had seemed to grow closer, though they still hated each other. Becca wondered if they knew how much they were alike. Both were so stubborn, both so smart and strong, both just wanting her father to die. And both wanted what was best for Harry. She knew Snape wouldn't admit it, but he did care about Harry.   
  
"Albus, please, we must continue. I have a class soon," interrupted Snape.  
  
"Yes, all right." Dumbledore sat back at his desk. "Becca, we will talk later on. Please, return to your lunch."  
  
Becca nodded, wiped away a fake tear, and walked out of the room.  
  
Sirius turned to Dumbledore, mouth open. "I cannot believe you, sir! You bought her fake crying act? You know as well as Severus and I do that what she just did was an act."  
  
Albus sighed. "Yes, I know. I don't know what to do with that girl."  
  
"I'll tell you what you do," said Snape, furious. "You kick her out on her ass! She's His daughter, Albus. Why did you even let her in? I honestly cannot believe you. You should have heard Minerva the other day! 'I respect Albus, but he has gone too far this time.' She's right Albus, and you know it. You have to get Rebecca out of here, she's a danger to all the students, especially Harry. Have you seen him lately? He's ga-ga over her!"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Severus is right, Albus. You have to do something. Harry's falling for her, and I don't want him to go for His daughter. Besides, what would happen if he found out? Get her out, Albus. While you still can."  
  



End file.
